Stigma
by 1HyeShine
Summary: -Dosa terindahku adalah mencintai mu. - hye kyung -Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk menghentikanmu. harusnya kau tahu aku menyayangi mu lebih dari apapun, sungguh! - yoojung -Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci aritmetika ? Itu karena aritmetika sama rumitnya dengan dirimu. - yoongi Not BxB sorry/DLDR/murder case/mistery/newbie author


**Chapter 0**

 ** _Prologue_**

Cuaca yang cerah, kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan dan semilir angin sepoi menjadi pengawal hari untuk seorang min yoongi. Sebuah skateboard putih membawa tubuhnya melenggang bebas hingga ke sekolah. Tak lupa, sebuah bola basket yang berada dalam dekapan tangan kiri akan menemaninya selama perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan.

Beberapa kilometer terlewati, sampailah ia di depan gerbang masuk gedung tingkat dengan dominasi warna biru dan putih itu. Pada gerbang bengunan itu tercantum tulisan " IRIS HIGH SCHOOL" dengan ukuran sangat besar. Menandakan bahwa bangunan itu adalah tempat menimba ilmu. Setelah sampai di dalam dan menaruh skateboard serta bola basketnya di loker, pria pucat itu berjalan santai menyusuri koridor koridor sekolah.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai pada pintu ruang kelas XI-A, namun langkah itu ia urungkan saat sepasang netra kelamnya menangkap intensitas sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Diujung koridor sana, melintas seorang gadis berambut pirang bersama dua orang pria kekar di samping kanan kirinya.

Bukan body guardnya yang dipertanyakan disini, melainkan sebuah borgol besi yang mengunci tangan gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Tampak bukan hanya yoongi seorang yang mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya. Bisa dibilang, hampir semua pasang mata yang ada dan melihat disana melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang yoongi lakukan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, yang lebih menganehkan lagi adalah arah datang gadis itu yang ternyata berasal dari pintu masuk. Itu artinya gadis itu bukanlah penghuni dalam yang terjerat suatu kasus dengan para polisi.

Bisa jadi, gadis itu adalah orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan yang sedang menjalani terapi penyembuhan dengan cara bersekolah di sekolah pada umumnya. Putus yoongi mengakhiri perang batinnya sendiri.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas, kemudian duduk tenang setelah sampai dan menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di samping meja.

30 menit telah berlalu, tiba saatnya kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Shin ssaem pun sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam disertai kedatangan seorang gadis asing dibelakangnya yang menunduk takut dan memilin ujung almamater merah yang dipakainya.

Saat sudah berada di mejanya, shin ssaem menyuruh gadis baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dan mendongakkan kepala agar dapat menatap wajah siswa-siswi lain yang berada di kelas. Perlahan namun pasti, siswi baru itu mengangkat kepalanya disertai suara yang diserukan dari mulutnya.

"A-aku Shin Yoo Jung, kalian bisa memanggilku Yoojung- "

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. " lanjutnya usai mengumamkan kata "umm" cukup lama.

Shin ssaem kembali berdiri dengan sebuah benda pada genggaman tangan kirinya tuk mengantar siswi baru itu menuju tempat duduknya yang memang secara kebetulan berada tepat di depan yoongi.

 **Brak...**

Yoongi terperanjat kaget dari lamunannya, mendapati wajah shin ssaem dihadapan serta wajah seorang lagi yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar untuknya.

"Mundurkan bangkumu 2 meter kebelakangan, yoongi. " titahnya tegas.

"Tapi untuk apa ssaem?! " ucapnya sediki membentak.

"Lakukan saja, Mr.Min! " ucapnya dengan mata mengkilatkan amarah.

Akhirnya pria pucat itu menyerah dan memundurkan bangkunya sejauh yang diminta. Ternyata tak hanya ia seorang diri yang disuruh, siswa siswi lain yang diperkirakan akan duduk berdekatan dengan gadis pirang itu pun juga disuruh menjauh walaupun dengan jarak yang bervariasi pula.

 _"siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa ia diperlakukan khusus seperti ini? "_

Karena penasaran, yoongi pun memutuskan untuk mengamati wajah siswi baru itu. Baru saja ia menoleh, netra mereka langsung bertabrakan dan dari sinilah muncul rasa bingung dalam diri yoongi. Tak ingin berlama lama menyelami netra berwarna coklat itu, yoongi pun menurunkan pandangannya pada meja.

Benaknya berkecamuk, batinnya tidak tenang dan beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya.

 _"kenapa tatapannya itu seperti seseorang yang meminta bantuan? "_ gumamnya pelan.

Setelah selesai menyuruh para anak didiknya memberi jarak, shin ssaem segera membimbing yoojung untuk duduk dan memborgol rantai kedua tangannya pada meja yang sudah tertanam ke lantai. Sehigga yoojung tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana selain berada di dalam kelas itu.

Tak seorang pun yang terkejut dengan kegiatan pemborgolan itu kecuali min yoongi. Namun siswa dingin itu memilih berpura pura acuh seperti yang lainnya.

 **Ding dong**

Bel berbunyi sebanyak dua kali, pertanda bahwa sudah saatnya istirahat makan siang. Shin ssaem sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu sementara siswa-siswi sudah mulai beranjak ke kantin. Hanya tersisa yoongi dan yoojung dalam kelas karena keduanya malas beranjak dari bangku masing-masing.

Lebih tepatnya lagi hanya yoongi seorang yang malas, yoojung sendiri sudah tidak bisa pergi kemana mana karena jeratan borgol rantai sepanjang 70 senti itu.

Karena dilanda rasa bosan, yoongi pun mengajak bicara gadis yang duduk sejauh 2 meter di depannya itu.

"Hei kau! Yoo- yoo... "

"namaku yoojung, shin yoojung. " sahut gadis itu cepat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"ya, yoojung. Kenapa tanganmu di borgol? " tanya pria pucat itu langsung.

Gadis pirang itu termenung sesaat barulah ia mnjawab "kau pernah dengar berita seorang gadis belia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya? " gadis itu balik bertanya.

Yoongi menimang-nimang perkataan gadis itu, 'gadis belia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya' kalimat itu terus menerus diulangnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan lewat di benaknya dan saat itu juga ia teringat sesuatu "pernah, kalau tidak salah 5 tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu membunuh ayah,ibu dan kakaknya sementara sang adik berhasil selamat. "

Gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan bertepuk tangan "wow, kau masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa? "

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan kemudian menjawab "ayahku yang menangani kasus itu. Ia seorang detektif profesional. Kasus itu sangat membekas untukku dan ayahku karena kasus itu merupakan kasus terpanjang yang pernah ditangani. "

"oh, pantas saja. " ujar gadis itu apatis.

"Memangnya apa hubungan kasus itu dengan borgol ditanganmu? " yoongi kembali bertanya.

Yoojung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yoongi. "kurasa kau tidak mengingat namaku. "

Yoongi mengernyit "bukankah namamu yoojung, shin yoojung ? "

Yoojung menangkup mulutnya sebagai usaha untuk menahan tawa yang keluar. Sesaat kemudian ia berhasil menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan menjawab. "akulah gadis itu. Shin yoojung, si mantel hitam yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya secara sadis menggunakan pisau daging. " terangnya.

"kau sudah ingat? " lanjutnya bertanya.

"oh kau si black umberella itu. Aku hanya mengingat julukanmu, tidak dengan nama aslimu. " ujar yoongi terlampau santai dan tenang.

Yoojung membelalakkan matanya "kau tidak terkejut atau takut? Aku seorang pembunuh lho?! "

Pria berambut hitam kelam itu memutar bola matanya malas, "untuk apa aku terkejut dan takut kalau aku sendiri yang mengurus kasusmu itu. " jawabnya santai.

"oh jadi kau yang menjebloskan aku ke penjara, pandora-ssi " ucap yoojung penuh penekanan.

Disambut tawa nyaring oleh lawan bicaranya, "hahaha, kau ingat julukanku. Kau tidak ingin balas dendam eoh? " tantangnya.

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih belum setara dengan pria muda berotak jenius dan ahli bela diri sepertimu. Bukankah kau adalah sociopath yang membantu negara? " jawab gadis pirang itu sekaligus menyindir yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus kasar ketika mendengar kata sociopath, cukup sudah orang lain mengungkit-ungkit masalah penyakit kejiwaannya itu. "jangan sebut-sebut aku sociopath lagi sebelum isi perutmu menjuntai keluar dan menjadi penghias dinding kamarku. " ancamnya dingin.

Tak disadari, yoojung bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman dari yoongi. Ternyata informasi yang selama ini dicarinya tepat sasaran dan ini merupakan pertanda bahwa ia harus berhati-hati saat bekerja sama nanti.

"ya, aku tahu. " balasnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang mereka bberdu perbincangkan. Keduanya terlarut dalam dunia masing-masing.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berada pada penghujung hari dan saat ini juga pelajaran harus berakhir. Semua nya saling berebut meninggalkan sekolah, tapi yoojung tetap ditempatnya. tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki niat melepas borgol pada tangannya, ia sendiri pun tidak ada keinginan untuk meminta dilepas. apa gadis itu berniat bermalam disekolah seorang diri?

"kenapa kau tidak pulang? " yoongi menghampiri gadis yang masih terduduk manis dibangku.

"apa peduli mu? " ketus gadis itu.

yoongi tak menanggapi, ia justru berjalan menjauh dan menghampiri sang guru yang masih ada di depan kelas.

"ssaem kau tidak melepasnya? " telunjuknya terangkat ke udara dan mengarah ke belakang.

sang guru hanya melirik kebelakang sekilas kemudian menyerahkan dua buah kunci pada tangan yoongi.

"bawa kunci ini. kau kutugaskan mengawasi nya dan yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua perlakuannya adalah dirimu. "

"hah, kenapa harus aku? "

"karena hanya kau satu 2 nya yang pandai bela diri di kelas ini. " usai memutuskan secara sepihak, shin ssaem segera bergegas keluar.

"jadi kau pengawal baru ku? " sindir gadis pirang itu.

"bukan aku. mulai saat ini dan selamanya kau tidak akan memiliki pengawal. " sinis yoongi yang melengos pergi begitu saja setelah menaruh dua buah kunci itu di atas meja guru.

"sialan?! " umpat gadis pirang itu sembari mencari cara agar terlepas dari sana.

terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. awalnya ia mengira jika langkah itu adalah milik yoongi yang kembali dan berubah pikiran. namun saat sosok itu sampai di depan kelas, mata yoojung membola dengan mulut terbuka sebagian. ia sungguh tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"eoh, yoojung eonni. kau ingin ku bantu melepasnya? " gadis bersurai hitam kelam itu tersenyum sangat lebar padanya.

yoojung terpaku ditempat, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat. "ti-tidak mungkin. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? "

mendengar suara gemetar dan terbata bata itu membuat gadis di depan pintu tersenyum semakin lebar. kakinya mulai menapak ke dalam ruangan "ya, ini aku. kau tidak menyangkanya bukan? "

 **dukk dukk**

bola basket itu terpantul pada lantai ruang olahraga. namja pucat yang berada dalam ruangan itu mulai bernafas tersenggal senggal. tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kaki sementara tangan yang lain menghapus peluh di kening dengan ujung kaos olahraga yang ia gunakan.

seperti biasa, namja pucat itu berlatih basket disela sela aktifitas sekolah.tak mengherankan lagi. karena 3 bulan kedepan merupakan pertandingan nasional tim basket mereka dan itu tandanya ia harus berlatih keras agar nantinya tim basket mereka meraih kemenangan.

 **riing... riing**

suara alarm memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. yoongi melirik sekilas ke arah bangku pemain yang tak berpenghuni itu, samar samar ia melihat layar ponselnya menyala. setelah itu, ia langsung mendudukkan diri di lantai, mencoba menikmati keheningan yang ada.

tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dengan gadis bernama shin yoojung. sedikit beradu argumen, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kelas dengan keadaan terbogol dan tidak bisa pergi kemana mana.

muncul sedikit rasa bersalah pada dirinya saat ini. bagaimana jika gadis itu benar benar belum beranjak sama sekali dari sana?

tanpa pikir panjang, latihan itu ia lupakan. tubuh kecilnya melompat bangkit, menyambar tas sekolah dan hoodie kepemiliknya, kemudian berlari panik begitu saja.

sesampainya disana, ia tak mendapati seseorang yang dihendaki. justru gadis lain yang berada dalam ruangan sepi itu, rambutnya panjang dan hitam kelam, kulitnya pucat dengan postur tubuh ideal. posisinya membelakangi yoongi sehingga ia tidak dapat memastikan secara pasti bentuk wajah gadis itu. namun, entah kenapa yoongi berkesimpulan jika gadis itu sangat cantik.

terlalu lama terlarut dalam fantasi nya, ia tidak sadar jika gadis itu merasa risih dan mulai membalikkan badannya.

pandangan mereka akan bertemu dalam

satu...

dua...

dan

tiga...

keduanya termangu dalam pangutan yang dalam. saling menerawang paras indah yang tersaji pada netra masing-masing. kegiatan itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdeham keras.

"kau mencari yoojung? " tanya gadis itu setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu "ya, kau benar. dimana dia? "

gimik muka gadis itu berubah secepat kilat, menampilkan raut meremehkan dan mempesona secara sekaligus.

"kalau itu... kau terlambat. "

yoongi mengernyit melihat perubahan raut muka gadis itu. setelahnya ia mendapat gesture agar melihat ke arah jendela oleh sang gadis.

sebuah mobil polisi itu beberapa saat terdiam di depan gerbang, kemudian segera melaju membelah jalanan yang lenggang dengan kecepatan penuh. apa yang dimaksud gadis itu, yoojung sudah dijemput pihak kepolisian?

"kau sudah melihatnya? " tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan yoongi.

"ya. aku paham. "

"baguslah kalau begitu. " jeda, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah yoongi, menarik salah satu tangannya yang sebelumnya terlipat di depan dada kemudian meletakkan sepasang kunci pada telapak tangannya.

"milikmu bukan? ini ku kembalikan. lain kali kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu. "

sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. siswi itu melempar senyum pada yoongi. sebuah senyum misterius yang yoongi sendiri tidak tahu maksutnya apa.

Matanya menerawang punggung gadis tadi yang semakin menjauh kemudian lenyap tertelan pintu. Kini pandangamnya jatuh pada sepasang kunci besi itu, ia berpikir apakah harus disimpan atau dibuang begitu saja?

Sebenarnya yoongi akan dengan senang hati membawa kunci itu. Lagipula entah kenapa ia juga sedikit memiliki rasa belas kasih dengan yoojung. Sesuatu dalam diri yoongi seakan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu tidak bersalah atau membunuh siapapun.

Namun nalarnya berkata lain, bukannya ia membenci yoojung atau apapun itu. Mengingat yang dihadapinya kali ini adalah seorang gadis psikopat, bahkan seni bela dirinya pun bisa dikalahkan semudah membalikkan tangan. Itulah yang membuat yoongi mesti berpikir dua kali untuk menerima.

"Lihat dulu kedepannya nanti seperti apa. " putusnya di akhir seraya memasukkan sepasang kunci itu dalam saku hoodienya dan berjalan pulang.

Dalam ruangan berlatar putih itu, seorang gadis belia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang single bed. Matanya lurus menerawang ke depan pada langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Pikirannya melalang buana pada kejadian di sekolah tadi. Sebuah note kecil berwarna putih didekapnya.

"Min yoongi " gumamnya pada angin.

"Kau pasti akan suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan nanti. " sebuah seringaian tercetak pada bibir tipisnya. Setelah itu tergantikan dengan sepasang bulan sabit dan senyuman teramat lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

TBC

HX-ssi

review please!


End file.
